shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Carvajal/Manga
'''Director Carvajal '''is a supporting character of Shoukoku no Altair. He was the director of the Republic of Chielo. Plot Our first encounter with Carvajal is in chapter 60 "The Heavenly City" when Mahmut and the others stumble upon him participating in a play about "The Heavenly Key", a very important story to those living in Chielo. Carvajal changes the ending and is then scolded by a man named Gerrado for being careless, when Mahmut and the others are surprised to learn that Carvajal's title is "Director", making him the ruler of Chielo. They are then approached by Cassandra, who informs Carvajal of that it is time for a conference. Mahmut and the others follow Carvajal and learn of how Chielo works and its history. Upon arriving to the conference, Carvajal is urgently pulled aside by a troubled man, informing him of that there are 30,000 refugees outside of Chielo asking for asylum. The refugees are victims of the empire's military raids and their supplies would only last for another three months if they were to grant them asylum and accepting them would render them almost defenseless in an inevitable fight against the empire. Despite being aware of these devastating consequenses, Carvajal is unable to turn them away due to his need to make people feel at peace, voicing that Chielo will fight anyone that stands in the way of their "final feliz". When Mahmut proposes that they join the Anti-Imperial Alliance, Carvajal happily accepts, rendering Mahmut speechless. When Carvajal is faced with the fact that the empire has made their move, he decides to calmly assess the situation at hand. Cassandra informs him of what the empire has in mind and it scares the children present, so Carvajal cheerfully calms them down and informs them that of that everything will be alright and that "loads of soldiers, means there's just as much bread". He then cheerfully encourages his people to fight once the empire arrives and assures them that everything will be alright, revealing the secret of how Chielo has protected itself for the past 1,200 years as a "monster-catching device". Eventually, the Turkish army comes to Chielo's aid and Carvajal is shown to feel relieved when informed of that they will be in charge of protecting their grasslands. He is then seen making up a strategy together with Mahmut and the others, during which he informs them of how the empire treats its soldiers. It becomes clear that they can only use Chielo's cage once and Carvajal cheerfully adds that he is counting on them, so that they may end the war as quickly as possible. When the empire's army infiltrates Chielo, Carvajal is seen smiling, most likely anticipating what's to come. The city is then closed off to make sure that the soldiers are unable to flee and it is confirmed that they managed to trap about 10,000 soldiers. Carvajal appears to be a little disappointed, as he comments that "guess we must make do with ripping the monster's arm off" as he then proceeds to order his people to open the central gate. The soldiers trapped inside are then seemingly confused by the fact that oil is suddenly thrown on the houses of Chielo, which previously had been abandoned by its dwellers. Shortly after, a fire is spread across the village, engulfing the houses in flames and rendering the soldiers of the empire speechless. Mahmut and the others are seemingly horrified at the brutality of Chielo's weapon. Carvajal however, appears to not be bothered by the brutality as he disappointedly exclaimed "this is awkward" and then proceeded to cheerfully ask Mahmut if he knew how to deal with the remaining soldiers. The generals of the empire's army then confirm that the reason the houses appeared to be so out of place, was because they were initially built to be burnt down in case of an emergency. Claiming that this weapon, was the truth behind the legend that Chielo was invincible. When the other soldiers won't enter Chielo, he claims that it was expected and then orders them to seal the stone gate. Afterwards, Carvajal apologises to Mahmut as it seems they are back to where they started, which Mahmut denies and states that he wishes Carvajal's bravery will spread throughout the continent and motivate the members of the alliance. Later, when it appears that the empire's army has changed their focus, the people present express worry and Mahmut decides to calm them, letting them know that the Turkish numbers will be enough, if they will even be able to find the troops of Halil Pasha. Carvajal is visibly confused at this statement. When Halil Pasha has been defeated by the imperial army, Carvajal appears to be shocked and the ones present are worried that it appears as if the army is returning. A month later, the imperial army is still surrounding Chielo and they are now facing a crisis. Due to a terrible storm, Venedik's supplies for Chielo have been delayed and they are running out of wheat. Not only this but Chielo also have more wounded and sick to care for than they have medicine, causing people to lose hope and trust in Carvajal as the director of Chielo. Out of frustration, some of Carvajal's men turn against him and capture him, planning to use him to surrender to the empire. With the people of Chielo now desperate to bring and end to the war and save themselves, some of the men that captured Carvajal attempt to rush outside and speak with the soldiers there, bringing a letter of surrender with them. Having already killed 10,000 of the imperial soldiers, they are desperate and hoping that the letter and handing Carvajal over to the empire will be enough to convince them. However, they are stopped by Abiriga, Erbach and a few other mercenaries. When a few others attempt to snatch and raise the bi-coloured flag of Chielo to symbolise surrender, they are stopped by Abiriga. Meanwhile, Mahmut has established a plan to reduce the numbers of the imperial army and just as he predicted, the army eventually left, only leaving behind the required amount to force Chielo to surrender. To stop Chielo from surrendering, Cyrus, Abiriga and the mercenaries set out to rescue Carvajal. While Mahmut's plan was a complete success, Erbach has finally found the tower in which it is suspected that Carvajal is kept a prisoner. Cassandra confirms that it is the only place they haven't searched that Carvajal could be kept in. Cassandra calls it "Torre de Cerrado" and "Cerrado" is Spanish for "closed, shut". The tower was originally built as the last bastion in case Chielo was to be invaded and Cassandra mentions that if the ladder has been removed, they won't be able to reach the top. To stop the group from entering the tower and freeing Carvajal from his imprisonment, some of the citizens throw stones at them. The people of Chielo had been driven into a corner, as the help from Venedik had never arrived and Mahmut had yet to return, causing the citizens to believe that they couldn't be trusted. In desperation, the remaining citizens of Chielo decided that they had no choice but to sacrifice Carvajal to the empire and he was brought outside to be publicly beheaded in front of his people. As Abiriga rushes to save Carvajal, he watches his people as they fight each other, wearing a troubled expression. When Cassandra is pushed to the ground and yells that she will never regret giving asylum to the people of Nina, Carvajal is visibly moved by her words and give her a grateful smile, claiming that Cassandra's words are the only reward he and the city will ever need. He then proceeds to encourage his citizens to stop fighting each other and that if they have complaints, they shouldn't raise their voices and simply go to them. Carvajal says that if people feel happy even once over the fact that they have been born, they can die at peace, feeling grateful that they have lived. He then adds that to die grateful for having lived, is the greatest "final feliz" one could ever achieve, stating that it would be the same as going to Chielo, which is a paradise. Carvajal then voices that he feels remorse for what his actions drove his people into doing. He let's the people planning to execute him, Augusto and Salomon, know that he wanted to make them happy too but that it was apparently all in vain and that he was sorry for forcing them to take such drastic measures. Carvajal then makes one last wish, praying that his death will be able to bring them some peace, if only a little. Salomon is then encouraged to kill Carvajal and he beheads him, despite the protests of Cyrus. Carvajal's head is then thrown down into the plaza, where it is caught by one of the citizens that races to show it to the empire as a sign of their surrender. Upon arriving at the wall to admit the defeat, the citizen realises that the empire has already begun to withdraw the army, meaning the war is over and that Carvajal's death had been in vain. Mahmut voices his disappointment with the people of Chielo, for spilling innocent blood and in anger shouts that Carvajal's enemies will be imprisoned for treason. The Republic of Chielo was then stripped off of its self-governing right and control of its fate was handed over to the Anti-Imperial Alliance.